Revenge of the Autons
by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsKuyoyo
Summary: Five years ago the Doctor defeated the Nestene Consciousness. Now, its back and hunger for revenge and the only people standing in its way are the gang from Bannerman Road. Second Story in the Luke/Maria Saga Series 1.
1. Henrik's

**Right, after the huge response about my Luke/Maria Series so far, here is the second story in the series. And sorry about all the time jumps, everything will settle down next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Henrik's

**13 Bannerman Road, March 2005**

Sarah Jane Smith sat in her attic study, staring at the broken K-9 unit sat on the desk in front of her. It had been a gift to her from her old friend the Doctor years early. And now, was her only companion. Her Aunt Lavinia had died 7 years early, a friend of hers Harry Sullivan had been missing in action for the last eight years and was now listed as dead, and her Aunt's ward Brendan Richards was working in Silicon Valley in California. She was all alone. But what she didn't realise was that her old friend was in London hunting an old foe.

**

* * *

**

Hammersmith, March 2005

"Clyde, I can't believe you" Carla Langer's voice was high. "Expelled, expelled. What did you do?"

"Leave it mum" 10 year old Clyde Langer said. "It's nothing."

"Nothing, Nothing. Clyde, you've been expelled from school. It's not nothing. Now, I've got to find you another school for the last few months before you go to secondary. Oh Clyde, this is all to do with your dad leaving, isn't it?"

"No."

"Don't lie!"

"Ok, yeah it is. 'Cause it's all your fault."

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard. It's your fault dad left. What did you do?"

"Clyde, go to your room, NOW"

"Fine" Clyde stormed up the stairs before slamming the door. Carla sighed. If see ever saw Paul again, she'd killing him.

**

* * *

**

The Jackson's House, March 2005

"Alan, I can't believe you." Chrissie Jackson shouted. "Turning down promotion just because it means moving."

"Chrissie" Alan Jackson retorted. "It's wouldn't seem right. And what about Maria? Moving is difficult at the best of times, but at the moment? Chrissie, she starts secondary in September. It wouldn't be fair."

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?" 10 year old Maria Jackson was standing in the kitchen doorway. "Why are you shouting?"

"Oh Maria. It just your dad turned down the promotion. Just because he doesn't want to..." Chrissie's words were cut off by the news report on the television behind her. On the screen was Henrik's department store in central London. The building was on fire. Eye witnesses reports scrolled along the foot of the screen, saying they had seen an explosion in the upper section moments before the fire started. "Oh, that is fantastic. Henrik's destroyed by fire. Me and Katie were meant to be going there next week to get Carly her presents. Oh, just great. First, you turn down promotion and then this. OMG."

**

* * *

**

13 Bannerman Road,

**1.30PM 16****th**** July 2010**

"Oh, I can't believe this" Maria smiled. The gang were sat in Luke's room, Maria and Rani looking through girly magazines, Clyde and Luke playing on Clyde's X-box. She pointed out an advert. "Henrik's big reopening sale starts tomorrow. Oh, we've so got to go."

Clyde chuckled. "What, that place is finally reopening. Took them long enough."

Luke looked at them all, confused. "What's the big deal with this Henrik's?"

It was at that moment Sarah Jane, Alan and Sue entered the room. "What was all that squealing about?" Sarah asked.

"This" Rani said, passing Sarah the magazine.

"Oh, Henrik's reopening after 5 years." Sue said looking over Sarah's shoulder. "That fire guttered the building."

Luke looked even more confused. "What's the big deal about this?"

Sarah smiled. "Henrik's was destroyed in a fire five years ago. Caused by an explosion during an invasion attempt by the Nestene Conciseness and their Auton Slaves. They've just finished rebuilding and refurnishing it."

"Oh" Luke said. "So, it was damaged in an alien invasion attempt?"

"Yes Luke" Sue said. "Didn't know you knew though Aunt Sarah?"

"Oh, Mr Smith gave me some details." She said, adding under her breath. "As did Mickey."

"Well, I was in charge of the clean-up operation. Just like the following year when we had to clear up the rumble of number 10. The Doctor sure likes to destroy major London landmarks, doesn't he?"

Sarah laughed. "Not always. He gave Canary Wharf back to the business when he closed Torchwood One down."

"Well, the Daleks and Cybermen had something to do with that as well" Sue smiled. "And that was a big clean-up as well. As was the 27 planets."

"The Medusa Cascade" Sarah said. "That was where we were moved to."

"Well, since we're all here, how about a shopping trip?" Sue said.

"YES!" Rani and Maria chanted.

"Oh man" Clyde said. "Girls and Shopping trips. Get ready Lukey Boy, for the worse day of your life."

"You mean worse than every other day of my Life" Luke chuckled.

Maria's mouth dropped. "Luke, did you just make a joke."

"Man, welcome to the human race." Clyde joked smacking Luke on the back. "It's taken us nearly two years but we've done it."

Sarah smiled. "That's a good idea Sue. We all need to get our wedding suits." Luke and Clyde groaned. "Well then, Shopping trip it is. Meet at the station in the morning."

* * *

**UNIT Headquarters, Tower of London, ****4.30PM 16****th**** July 2010**

BOOM! An explosion rocked the control room. Captain Magambo groaned. She headed down to the laboratory, opening the door to see Professor Malcom Taylor stood over an old artifact from the invasion attempts by the Nestene Conciseness. His face was covered in black soot from the explosion. "Professor, I believe we pay you to research, not destroy a landmark. Anyway, that's the Doctor's job."

"I am researching. I'm trying to find out how those Auton things work. How they are controlled. Everything we need to know. What if they try again? We need to know how to stop them without hurting anyone." Malcom said.

"Indeed" A voice boomed, commanding the authority it deserved. Captain Magambo turned to see the old man of UNIT, the Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart standing in the doorway. "The past Auton invasion attempts have had many killed. If there is another invasion attempt we need to be prepared for we can't be sure we'll have the Doctor alongside us. Now, if you don't mind I have a dinner appointment with an old friend tonight. I had invited her along for Sunday Lunch but she had invited me to dinner tonight. Now then, if you don't mind."

**

* * *

**

13 Bannerman Road, 5.45PM 16**th**** July 2010**

"Oh, come on Luke, Alistair and his wife will be here soon." Sarah Jane called from the foot of the stairs. She sighed. Since he and Maria had returned from Danemouth they had spent most of their time together in his room. She wasn't too worried about them doing anything other than kissing. She knew Luke too well to know he wouldn't do anything like that straight away. He was too kind.

"We're coming mum" Luke called as he and Maria bounded down the stairs. Sarah had told them to dress smart for dinner. Luke was wearing his blue shirt and his black school trousers, while Maria was wearing a pink dress similar to the one Rani wore at Sarah's wedding. "Are Rani and Clyde not here yet?" As he said that, the door bell rang. And Clyde burst through the door with Rani. "Oh. Don't you know it's rude to enter someone's home without an invite?"

Clyde grinned. "Yeah. But since we're waiting for the Brig, it's better to just come in rather than wait for you to answer." He was stood wearing a pinstripe-waistcoat and trouser suit with a white shirt and black tie. "Sarah Jane, why did we have to dress up?"

"Oh, shush Clyde. It's a proppa dinner party, like we had with the Slitheen-Blathereen." Rani smiled. She was wearing her pink bridesmaid dress from Sarah's wedding. "Only this time, it's a proper one, chicken and pork not Tomato Soup and Sheppard's Pie, Clyde." She smacked Clyde on the back.

"Well, I still don't see why we have to dress up. It's only the Brig."

"Clyde shut up!" Maria and Rani snapped simultaneously before realising they said that did that and burst out laughing.

Clyde looked at Luke. "Hey, we are we all dressed up but Luke can get away with wearing that."

"Because it is smart, Clyde" Luke grinned. "And beside, this is my home. If it was at yours I would dress like you have."

"Yeah, yeah" Clyde muttered before turning to Sarah Jane. "What times the Brig due?"

"About 6, Clyde. I have an idea, Clyde why don't you go and help Alan and Sue finish getting the dinner ready." Sarah said, herding Clyde towards the kitchen before herding the other into the living/dining room. "And you three can wait in here."

Luke smiled as he and Maria sat down on the settee. "You've never met the Brig have you Maria?" He said.

"No, you have though, haven't you?" Maria replied.

"We all have" Rani said. "I've even been to his house."

Maria looked at Luke. "Hold on. Sarah Jane took Rani but not you Luke?"

"No" Luke replied. "She didn't want UNIT to find out about my link to Mrs Wormwood. So she left me and Clyde here." Just then, they looked out of the window to see an old-looking yellow roadster pulling onto the drive. It had, Luke thought, an unusual registration plate 'WHO 11'. At the wheel was the Brigadier. "Mum, the Brig's here."

Sarah popped her head round the doorway from the Kitchen. "Oh, he brought the old girl."

"Mum, what do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Yeah Sarah Jane, what do you mean?" Rani asked.

At that moment, Sue followed Sarah. "Oh, is Uncle Alistair here?" And then she saw. "He's brought Bessie. Oh, I didn't think he still had her."

Sarah smiled at the three confused looks staring at her. "Well, come on. Time to meet our guests. And to explain everything."

* * *

**Right, this ones going to be short than 'Luke's Summer Adventures' but will be solved very quickly.**

**Next Chapter, entitled 'Return of the Brig' coming next week.**

**Please Review and keep me on my toes.**

**Thanks Kuyoyo**


	2. Return of the Brig

**Right, Chapter 2 and the plot thickens. Just finished this and desided to post it now rather than wait until tomorrow. And finishing this means I can move on to finishing SSA:S1 Chapter 20. Expect that on Monday or Tuesday and my next Snapshot by Thursday. The next chapter of this will follow next Saturday. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Return of the Brig

**Moments Early**

"It'll be nice to see Sarah Jane again." Doris Lethbridge-Stewart said as she and her husband, Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, drove towards 13 Bannerman Road in Bessie, the Doctor's old yellow roadster. "And meet this son of hers."

"Yes, I will be nice" Alistair said. "And you'll love Luke. He's basically a human version of the Doctor with a bit of Sarah Jane thrown in."

"But why did we have to bring the old thing?" Doris said.

"Sarah Jane requested I bring her. I believe she wants to show the kids what she and the Doctor used on Earth in the good old days." Alistair replied. "They've meet the Doctor and seen the TARDIS. Now she thinks it should be time to show them the Doctor's other mode of transport."

"All the same...Whoah, you never said she lived in a house like this" Doris said as 13 Bannerman Road came into view. "It's huge."

"Yes, it is" Alistair said. "Just wait to you see the attic!" He pulled Bessie into the driveway. "Now then, let get ready for a double surprise." He climbed out of the old car before opening the door for Doris to get out before the pair walked over to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open.

As quickly as he ran the bell, the door flew open to reveal Sarah Jane and Susan Sullivan. "Sir Alistair" Sarah said as she moved to hug him.

"Hello Sarah Jane" Alistair hugged back. "Long time no see. Hello Sue." He said to his goddaughter. As Sarah let go, he moved to hug her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Alistair" Sue said, pulling out of the hug and showing her hand. "Well, other than the fact I'm engaged and pregnant."

Alistair and Doris grinned. "Oh Susan" Doris said. "Congratulations. Who's the lucky man then?"

At that moment, Alan and the teens joined the pair in the hallway. Alan walked up to Sue. "Uncle Alistair, Aunt Doris, May I introduce my fiancé Alan Jackson" He held out his hand, which the Brig shook. "And his daughter Maria." She pointed at Maria.

"Well" Alistair said to Alan. "I hope you're planning to make an honest woman out of her."

Alan smiled. "I already have" he said. "Since she's only six weeks pregnant."

"Only, Uncle Alistair I need to have a word with you later" Sue said. "Anyway, come in."

"Oh, you" Sarah said. "This is my house." She turned to Alistair and Doris. "Come in." She closed the door behind them and went over to stand by Luke. "Doris, allow me to introduce my son Luke. Luke, this is Doris, Sir Alistair's wife."

"How do you do" Luke said as polite as possible.

"Oh, Sarah Jane. He's very polite." Doris said. "I'm fine Luke."

Sarah smiled. "And these are his friends. Rani Chandra from over the road, and his best mate Clyde Langer."

"Please to meet you" Rani said.

"So, what's it like married to the Brig?" Clyde asked, before Rani and Maria hit him in both of his arms. "Oi, what was that for?"

"Way to be subtle!" Rani said. She knew Clyde and knew that he was anything but subtle.

"Oh, just ignore Clyde, Doris" Sarah said. "He's just that way anyway."

"No, its fine Sarah Jane, some of the teenagers from round our house are like that." Doris chuckled.

"So, Sarah Jane" Alistair said. "When's dinner?"

Clyde grinned. "If you would follow Luke and Maria, dinner will be served in just a few moments."

* * *

Over dinner, the teens were quick to ask Alistair about what Sarah Jane was like in her younger days, which earned Clyde another smack in the arm, this time from Sarah Jane. But Alistair just smiled and told them about the time Sarah Jane and the Doctor were arrested during an attempt to revert Earth to the time of dinosaur and restart human civilisation. And of the time they battled the Loch Ness Monster, which turned out to be a Skarasen from the planet Zygor being controlled by Zygons. And what she had been like at every UNIT reunion. Luke had actually looked like he knew what Alistair was talking about.

Talk soon turned to what the teens were going to do the following year. "Any plans?" Doris asked.

"Oh, they're all going to college. Luke, Rani and Clyde, I mean" Sarah smiled. "Alan and Maria live in America."

"So, then" Alistair said. "What are your plans?" he asked the three teens.

"Oh, you know" Rani began. "English, IT. Subjects I need for Journalism. Maybe some History or Geography or both?"

Clyde grinned. "Art for me. Oh and Geography. Maybe IT. Haven't decided what else."

"And what about you Luke?" Doris asked, wanting to know exactly what Sarah Jane's son liked.

"Science. All of them. Maths and maybe Geography." Luke said. "Mr. Chandra said I might be able to do more, but I'm not sure want else to do."

Doris smiled. "So Rani, your dad's a teacher?" She asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, he is a teacher, he's the head of the local comp." Rani said.

"So Sir Alistair, are you in London for a while?" Sarah asked trying to steer the conversation from school.

"Just the weekend Sarah Jane" He said. "It's the UNIT reunion tomorrow night. We were wondering if you would be joining us this year, since well, last year you couldn't make it."

Sarah smiled. "Well, it all depends on..." She trialled off, looking over at Luke.

"Oh, bring him along" Alistair smiled. "Mike and Benton will be there. And a few of the current UNIT leaders will be there."

Sarah looked at Luke. "Well, what do you think? Want to go meet some of your mum's old friends?"

Luke smiled. "Sure."

Alistair looked at Sue. "And how about you and Alan come along as well?" He said.

Sue looked at Alan and then at Maria. "What do you two think?" She asked turning back to Alistair. "Because if me and Alan go, Maria's coming with us."

Alan smiled. "Well, if you want to."

Maria smiled at Sue. "Sure, if you want to. I love to meet some of your old friends, Sarah Jane."

Sue smiled. "Alright. Well Aunt Sarah, looks like we're looking for something to wear to the reunion when we're out shopping tomorrow as well."

Sarah looked over at Luke and Maria chatting about what Sarah could say was their 'first date' even though both their parents would be there, before turning to look at the downtrodden looks on Clyde and Rani's faces. She knew they were now feeling left out. "Alistair, would it be ok if we bring extra guests?" She asked.

Alistair guessed why she was asking. "Of course, I think Benton would be proud of this band of defenders you've built up here. And Mike will want pictures to take back to Brendan."

Luke looked at his mum. "Mum, who's Brendan?"

Sarah sighed. Why hadn't she told Luke about her Aunt Lavinia's ward. Maybe because they were so similar. "Brendan Richards, he was Aunt Lavinia's ward in the eighty."

"What's a ward?" Luke asked.

"A ward is someone who is placed under the protection of a legal guardian, usually by a court of law. But sometimes, like in Brendan's case, they are listed as guardian in case of the death of their ward's parents." Sarah replied.

"Like you as well mum" Luke said.

Sarah smiled. She knew Luke would make that connection. "Yeah, expect in my case, I was placed in the care of my Aunt, a blood relation. Brendan's parents didn't get on with their families, so when they were killed, Aunt Lavinia took him in. So, in a way, he and you are more alike." Luke smiled back at his mum.

"So" Doris said. "Where are you going tomorrow then?"

"Henrik's reopening. We have to pick out things for Maria's mum's wedding and now for tomorrow night." Sarah said.

"Of course" Alistair looked at his watch. "Coffee time is it, Sarah Jane."

"Of Course, would you like to step into the living room and me and Alan will go and get it."

* * *

A few more hours of the teens asking Alistair about Sarah Jane's younger days and the old yellow roadster outside, Alistair and Doris departed back to their hotel, while Clyde and Rani headed home. Sarah, Luke, Alan, Sue and Maria stood on the driveway waving the four departing figures. Rani hobbled home, the high heel shoes she was wearing looked to Luke like they were killing her feet. Then again, he thought, they had been when she first wore them at the School Prom. Rather than them each asking somebody to the prom – Clyde had joked that Luke wouldn't be able to ask anyone anyway – they had gone together as friends. Rani wore the same dress she had on, while he and Clyde had hired tuxedos from a shop in the high street. And Rani had made them wear proper dress shoes rather than their trainers. Luke had moaned that he could have got away with wearing his Converse since they were black, but Rani had dragged the pair round the shoe shops to get them, forgetting that Sarah Jane had bought Luke a new pair for her wedding. Luke watched as she knocked on her front door and watched as her mum answered. He knew that her dress didn't have any pockets since he and Clyde had been dragged round shops looking for a bag to go with the dress the same time they were dragged to get shoes.

Luke turned to see the Brig and his wife pull out of the drive and head in the direction of the main road into the city. He then turned to watch Clyde walking down the road.

"Right then" Sarah said. "Think it's time for bed. Early start in the morning."

Luke smiled. "Ok Mum" He turned to Maria. "Come on. Last one up has to get changed in the bathroom."

Sarah smiled at the pair. "You know, you both could just get changed in the room at the same time. It's not like you're brother and sister."

The pair looked at each other and blushed. Neither of them were exactly willing to tell their parents that they had already done that when they were in Danemouth. But they knew that the way they were blushing, they knew already.

Sarah smiled at their blushing faces. "Oh, right. Anyway, bed." And she chased then back in the house and up the stairs.

* * *

Luke was awoken the next day by the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He rolled over to try and have a bit of a lie-in when he heard the banging of pans together. "Right, everyone up!" His mum's voice echoed through the house.

"Urgh, what!" Luke looked over at Maria, who was now sitting up on the spare mattress.

Sarah Jane popped her head round the door. "Come on you two. Up and dress and ready to go in ten minutes. Rani's meeting us outside then and we're meeting Clyde at the station. Come on, chop chop!"

Soon everyone was dressed and ready to go. The teens walked on ahead of Sarah Jane, Alan and Sue, chatting and joking about everything they were going to find out about Sarah Jane that night. Luke actually said he couldn't wait to find out more about his mum's past. Sarah Jane was very tight-lipped about stories of her past and only revealed information when they needed to hear it, and the only time she really had done that was the first time they had discovered the attic, and that was only to say about why she defended Earth.

"Will you three hurry up?" Maria said cheekily. "Otherwise, we'll miss all the deals. Oh Luke, you're going to regret coming along. I'm so going to get you looking, well, cool."

"Oi, the cheek" Alan said. "And how, contrary, are you going to get him looking cool when the money I've got is for your bridesmaid dress and your dress for tonight."

"Mum's inheritances" Luke grinned. "The same thing she used every time I need new clothes."

"Oi, mister" Sarah smiled. "What about all the money you've saved in the bank? You can use that to buy any new clothes for yourself. I'll buy your wedding suit and suit for tonight but that's it."

By now, they had reached the station to see Clyde standing waiting for them. "Took your time, didn't you? I was think you'd forgotten about little old me, and was about to go get the train myself." He joked.

"What is it with teenagers and check this morning?" Alan asked Sarah.

Sarah smiled. "I don't know Alan. I just don't know. Come on, we've got a train to catch."

* * *

"Oh Luke, you look...really pretty!" Clyde joked as Luke stepped out of the changing room at Henrik's. The teens had tried to make a beeline towards the normal clothes, but had been stopped by Sarah Jane saying the quicker they got their outfits for the weddings and the reunion that night, the more time they would have more time to 'redress' Luke. So now, they were sat watching a sort-of catwalk of them, with Luke having decided to go first. Well, Clyde pushed him forward. And as a result, he was stood in the suit and waistcoat his mum had picked for him. "Well, ok. But I wouldn't wear a waistcoat all the time." Clyde said.

"Like you, you mean." Rani teased. "You wore one last night."

"Oi" Clyde moaned. "My mum bought me that for the wedding she went to the day Sarah Jane..." He trailed off, knowing all too well that Sarah Jane and Luke didn't like being reminder of the last few months. They had only just managed to get over it after Luke's runaway plot. And Clyde knew if he carried on, all he'd get was a smack from Maria, Rani and possible Sue as well.

"So, why didn't you wear it to the prom?" Luke asked, trying to get back at Clyde for the jib he just made.

"Um, exhibit A" Clyde pointed at Rani, who frowned at him. "Remember what she was like before the prom? Please, I rather be trapped in a room with one of them Daleks armed only with a bottle of ketchup than argue with her."

"Oi, are you saying I'm worse than a Dalek?" Rani said, trying to look offended.

Sarah Jane smiled. "Oh, stop bickering you two. Now Luke, you look fantastic. And waistcoats do suit you." She said.

"Oh Mum" Luke said. He turned to Maria. "What do you think?"

Maria smiled. "Like Sarah Jane said. Fantastic."

"Thanks" Luke smiled. "Right, your turn Clyde."

* * *

Soon, with the weddings outfits bought, the teens were looking for something to wear at the UNIT reunion. Sue, Sarah Jane, Rani and Maria had all gone off to look at dress while Luke and Clyde were looking at the men's trying to find something that might work. Alan had already found something and had gone after the girls to make sure Sue and Maria didn't bankrupted him. That gave Clyde a chance to talk with Luke. Since he got back from his holiday, Clyde hadn't really got a chance to speak to Luke since, everytime he had the chance Luke was with Maria. Clyde was sure that they were making out.

"So" Clyde said. "You told her then." He knew Luke was in love with Maria and had known for as long as he'd known them. He couldn't say anything at first, mainly because Luke back then wouldn't of understood, and mainly because he didn't want to lose his best mate.

"Yeah" Luke said. "I sorta blurted it out. She did as well."

"Good on you, mate" Clyde continued. "So, have you?"

"No" Luke said. "We're not ready."

"You mean, you haven't kissed her yet?"

"Oh, that's what you meant."

"Duh, what did you think I meant?"

"Doesn't matter. And yes, we have kissed. So, when are you going to tell Rani?" Luke grinned. He knew Clyde and Rani liked each other. He could see it in the way they acted around each over, and the way they both teased each other.

"Luke!" Clyde couldn't believe his ears. "There is nothing going on between me and Rani."

"So you say" Luke grinned, pulling a waistcoat off the rack. "What do you think?"

"Like you're going to listen to me..." Clyde stopped talking as he noticed one of the shop dummies move slightly. "Luke, has Sarah Jane ever mentioned alien shop dummies?"

"She did yesterday. The Autons. And the Nestene Conciseness. Why?" Luke turned round to see the dummy Clyde had seen move start walking. "Oh." And the teens span on their heels and legged it towards the ladies department.

* * *

At UNIT HQ, Captain Magambo was watching Professor Taylor working on the artefact he had been working on the previous day, when one of her squad ran in. "Ma'am!"

"What is it private?" Magambo said.

"Ma'am, there have been reports of plastic shop dummies coming to life."

"Bad situation there, Captain." Magambo turned to see Sir Alistair stood in the second doorway. "You'll need some assistant from someone who has face the Nestene before. Well, here I am. Now, private, where are these reports coming from."

The private saluted. "From the area surrounding the Henrik's department store sir." He answered.

"That's where the previous attempt took place" Alistair said before remembering. "Oh hell. Sarah Jane!"

* * *

**Cliffhangers galore :)**

**Next Chapter 'UNIT' coming next Saturday. Please review and tell me if you prefer 'LSA' or this so I know which style to adopt.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	3. UNIT

**Right, this is either 6 days late or 2 days early, but I finally sorted it. But, don't fret next Chapter will be up before end of next week. And, I think you'll be pleasurly surprised about that one - more after this. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 UNIT

"Oh Maria, that's lovely" Rani, Sarah Jane and Sue chirred as Maria stepped out of the changing room wearing a lovely pink sleeveless dress, similar to the one Rani had worn at Sarah Jane's wedding and the night before.

Alan popped his head round the curtain. He saw Maria. "Oh Maria, you look...beautiful." he said. "You're so grown up."

Maria blushed. "Thanks dad." She said.

Just then, Alan turned to see Luke and Clyde barrelling towards him. "Whoah there! What's the rush?"

Sarah Jane popped her head round the curtain. "Luke, what the blazers is going on?"

"Mum!" Luke panted. "Those Autons you were telling us about, well they're here."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly there was a loud scream from the direction Luke and Clyde had just come from. Maria, Rani and Sue popped their heads out of the curtain to see customers running towards the stairs down to the ground floor, behind them were a rampaging army of plastic shop dummies, the Autons. "Right. RUN!"

* * *

Back at UNIT HQ, Sir Alistair had taken command, due to both his seniority and the fact he had faced the Nestene Conciseness twice during his time as head of UNIT's UK branch.

"Right Magambo let me show you how we did it in the old days." He turned to the troops. "Solders, the Autons are plastic, and therefore they are bullet-resistance. So, no firing at them at all until Professor Taylor has worked out a solution." An explosion from below gave the Brig confidents. "Now, then. MOVE OUT!"

* * *

"Mum, what are we going to do?" Luke asked. By now, the gang had managed to out run the Autons and were hiding in one of the three lifts down to the ground floor.

Sarah looked at her son. "I don't know Luke. I've never actually encountered the Nestene Conciseness before. I've only know about them through Mr Smith's databanks and UNIT files."

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Clyde piped up. "I don't want to end up as target practice for some plastic dummies controlled by aliens."

"Don't worry" Sue said. "UNIT have dealt with them in the past and will do again." Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello! Uncle Alistair...Yeah, we're trapped in one of the lifts...Thanks." She hung up. "Speak of the devils! UNIT's on their way now. And Uncle Alistair's running the show. Hopefully, he won't have brought that bumbling Professor Taylor. God, he may be a genius but he's extremely clumsy."

Sarah smiled. "I just hope they get here soon. I don't think the cables will hold much longer."

"Mum" Luke began pointing out the lift controls. "There are no dummies on the ground floor, and I doubt they can use lifts so it should be safe to go out of the shop." He moved to press the button.

"Luke!" Maria reached out and stopped him. "If you haven't noticed, I'm wearing one of their dresses. I can really go outside wearing this."

Sue grinned. "Luckily I grabbed your clothes Maria, you can changes here."

"WHAT?" Maria screamed. "No Sue, not in front of everyone."

"Well, Rani, Aunt Sarah and me will stand in front of you to block Luke, Clyde and your dad's view."

Maria moved over to Sue. "It's not dad I'm worried about" she whispered. "He's seen it before. Luke and Clyde haven't."

"And you don't want your BOYFRIEND to see you in your pants?" Sue chuckled quietly. "Oh Maria, he's going to see your body one day. Why not today?"

Maria blushed. "And what about Clyde?"

"Clyde's just..." Sue paused, unsure what to descried Clyde as. She had only known Clyde a week, but it already felt like she'd known him for years. The same applied to Luke and Rani. She'd known them three weeks, and now they felt like she known them years.

"Clyde!" Maria finished, before sharing a chuckle. "Ok, but can you three cover me?"

* * *

Outside, shoppers were being herded away from the streets surrounding Henrik's by the police as thousands of black UNIT jeeps speed down the roads towards the store, being followed by three large mobile headquarters trucks. Inside one of them, Sir Alistair and Captain Magambo were discussing how to get Sarah Jane and the others out of the building.

"They said they were in the middle lift in lift group B" Alistair pointed out on the building plans. "That lift only goes to the third floor. Wedding and Dress Clothes. So most of the Nestene Duplicates will be on that floor. Professor Taylor." He turned to the laboratory located at the rear of the trailer. "Any luck yet?"

Malcom popped his head round the door. "Not yet sir. Shouldn't be too much longer." He returned to his work.

Magambo spoke up. "Sir, Miss Smith has proved time and time again she is capable to deal with alien threats herself."

"Yes, she has Captain" Alistair replied. "But this time she also has Captain Sullivan with her, who just happens to be pregnant. So, this is no place for a pregnant women, let alone Miss Smith and four teenagers. Plus, Miss Smith has never encountered the Nestene before. Where as we have faced them three times in the past."

"But it still doesn't really mean we should be looking after civilians!" Magambo said.

Alistair chuckled. "Miss Smith has not been a civilian for nearly forty years. And one of our own is in there. As well as Miss Smith's son, Captain Sullivan's fiancée and his daughter plus their friends. This is serious!"

* * *

The lift moved slowly towards the ground floor. Maria had got changed before Luke had pressed the lift button. "Come on, how long's it gonna take?" Clyde moaned.

"Clyde, the lift moves at a speed equal to the force of gravity" Luke said. "Or something like that."

"Yeah Luke, I was joking. Boy, you've still a bit 'geeky'" Clyde teased. Maria and Rani hit him hard on the arm. "Oi, what was that for?"

"Shut up Clyde" Maria said. "Don't you think this isn't the time for teasing? Or joking? We've got plastic dummies attacking the world."

"Maria's right" Sarah Jane said. "Right now, we need to focus on helping save the world. UNIT maybe involved, but we still know how to defeat them. Or, at least, Mr Smith does." The lift reached the ground floor, and the team barrelled out to see UNIT soldiers storming in to round up the remaining customers to protect them from the Autons.

One of the soldiers came over. "Miss Smith" He said, saluting her before turning to Sue. "Captain Sullivan." He saluted her. "Sir Alistair is waiting for you in the mobile headquarters." He called one of the others over. "Private Marshall will take you."

"Thank you, but I think we can find Sir Alistair." Sarah Jane said before leading the gang out of the building towards the large black UNIT trailer sat directly outside the store. Sarah Jane smiled. "Ever predictable" She smiled as she walked up the steps and through the door. "Sir Alistair."

Alistair turned. "Sarah Jane Smith." He moved to hug her. "Are you all ok?"

Sue followed Sarah in. "We're fine, Uncle Alistair. We're all fine. We got out before those dummies got to us."

The teens followed Sue through the door with Alan close behind. "Whoah!" Clyde exclaimed. "This is...mega!"

The teens looked round the trailer interior. One wall of the trailer had extended outward with a three computer screens on it. Along its length was a desk were a number of UNIT personal were sat controlling the operation. Behind them, where the gang were now standing, was a large control desk.

"It's brilliant!" Luke said, looking over the control desk. Sarah Jane smiled and sighed at the same time. Although Luke had found his place in the world now, he was still smart and curios around technology. Too smart for his own good sometimes. His brains had, in the early days, got them into more trouble that they got them out of. "It's just a standard control panel. Nothing like..." he trailed off. The less people knew about Mr Smith, and Luke's origins, the better. And considering this was UNIT, they were certainly people would didn't need to know, since they would probably dragging him away from Sarah Jane for testing.

Captain Magambo looked at Luke. "Well, Miss Smith, it's seems your son could be a bit helpful here."

Sarah looked at her. "How?"

Alistair turned to her. "Luke could be able to help our resident genius." As if on cue, an explosion came from the laboratory at the rear of the trailer. "Oh, there's his call sign." The door open and Professor Taylor fell out of the room. "Right, Miss Smith Captain Sullivan Mr Jackson, allow me to introduce Professor Malcolm Taylor. Professor Taylor, this is Miss Sarah Jane Smith, Captain Susan Sullivan and her fiancé Alan Jackson. And these" He pointed at the four teens. "Are Clyde Langer, Rani Chandra, Alan's daughter Maria and Sarah Jane's son Luke."

Malcolm smiled before launching himself at Sarah Jane. "Oh, oh, oh. You travel with...with him! Didn't you? The Doctor?"

"Yes, yes I did." Sarah replied before she was pulled into a hug by Malcolm.

"I knew it! I KNEW IT!" He cried. "You did."

"Yes I did. And now, we" she pulled out of his grasp and pulled Luke into her with her arm. "Defend the world from our attic. And Sir Alistair believes that my son here might be able to help you." She turned back to Alistair. "What exactly is he doing?"

Alistair smiled. "A way to defeat the Nestene without any civilians being injured or killed. We have an arm from a duplicate we recovered during the last invasion. We could use some help trying to solve what they are weak to."

Luke grinned. "Sure. Why not? Maybe..." He trailed off again.

"I'm sure Luke will be able to work it out" Sarah covered. "He's a genius!"

"Indeed, right. Now then, everyone. To work!"

* * *

**Right, sorry about the plot but I had to move things along.**

**The next chapter pulls away from Sarah Jane and the gang, 'Plan of the Nestene Consciousness' marks the first appearance of the guest characters for my next story.**

**Please Review so that I can just give you a personal sorry.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	4. Plan of the Nestene Consciousness

**So, Chapter 4. Short sweet and to the point. This basically reveals where the Nestene are and what the Doctor was doing. First time I've really had to do this but this contains SPOILERS for Doctor Who Series 5 (Mainly the Big Bang). And don't think this is the last you'll see of The Doctor, Amy and Rory in this series (There in the next chapter as well and the next story as well!).**

**So for now, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Plan of the Nestene Consciousness

High above Earth, the Nestene Consciousness watched the events from the safety of its spaceship. Centuries had passed since they had lose their food planets in the Last Great Time War and since then, one of their brothers had attempted to invade Earth to destroy the Human race and take the planet in the name of the Nestene. That attempt, alongside previous attempts to conquer the planet, had been foiled by the Time Lord known as the Doctor. A twist of ironic giving that the Time Lords had been one of the participants in the time war.

* * *

A grinning sound echoed around the ship as the Tardis materialised in the bowls of the ship. Out of it stepped a young women with ginger hair. Beside her was a tall man with sandy blonde hair. The pair stood arm in arm. "I said Rio, and I give you Rio." A voice came from within. The door opened once again and the Doctor stepped out. "Oh."

"Oh! Oh! Is that all you can say" The girl snapped. "Last time you promised us Rio, we got Wales. And now, we get a cargo deck on some ship."

"Amy!" The man snapped. "It's not the Doctor's fault. Beside, as long as you're with me, anywhere will be a good honeymoon spot."

"Rory, I dressed for Rio!" Amy said. "Besides, we're on some sort of ship" She looked behind him and saw the door of the Tardis shut. "And now the Doctor has just gone back inside! Oi, you're not leaving us."

The door swung open again. "Sorry" The Doctor poked his head back out. "But I was just checking something. The Tardis picked up a signal and followed it. And the result is...this. We're 30000 miles above London, Earth, 17th July 2010. So, it's been a month since you started travelling with me. And down there, there is an invasion going on. Remember the Pandorica?"

"Yes" Rory said. "I remember. I was plastic."

"Exactly. This is a Nestene ship. Down there, a load of plastic shop dummies are rampaging around London, terrorising the residents. And that's why the Tardis has brought us here." He produced a small phial from the pocket of his tweed jacket. "This is Anti-plastic. One drop of this can destroy the Nestene. But I will only use it as a last resort."

"So, we give them a choice" Amy said. "Leave or be destroyed."

"Yes" The Doctor said, placing the phial back in his pocket before pulling the sonic screwdriver out. Scanning the room, he frowned. "And we have company!" The doors swung open to reveal Auton guards in the shape of Cybermen. "Oh, right. Nestene duplicates in the shape of Cybermen. Erm, RUN!" The three explores legged it towards the only unguarded doorway, only to find more Nestene duplicates at either side of the doorway. "Right then." The Doctor grinned, holding his arms up in surrender. "Take me to your leaders!"

* * *

The Duplicates marched the Doctor, Amy and Rory towards the control room. Once inside they could see the Nestene in its true form. The control room was spherical, with a large tank in the centre of the vast room. Inside was the liquid form of the Nestene Conciseness watching the events taking place down on Earth on a monitor on the wall. Around the room, Nestene Duplicates were standing at the control panels waiting for the call from the troops to descend to Earth.

"Right" The Doctor said, looking round the room. "So, tell me the plan, the whole plan." The Autons began moving towards them. "Ok. That will work one day."

"Yeah but not today" Amy cried. "Doctor, what are we gonna do?"

* * *

**Right, cliffhanger and no Sarah Jane. Don't worry, Team Bannerman Road are back in the next chapter entitled 'Two Geniuses=WIN!', which should be ready by next Sunday, after which I will return my attentions to SSA and my future series.**

**Please reviews and tell me if I've got everything right (by that I mean the way Amy, Rory and the Doctor act).**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo.**


	5. Two Geniuses equals WIN!

**Sorry it's a week late but at last, the final chapter is ready. Had a crazy week (I'm on a 'Routes into Work' Course at the moment, last week every day next week for three weeks Tuesday to Friday) so have little time to work on this. Plus my decision to redo SSA means that, for now, the Luke/Maria series is suspended until I've reach the point I'm was at with SSA then I will return to this series (Though I will be working on the series while I rework SSA). So for now, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Two Geniuses=WIN!

Back in the UNIT lab, Luke and Malcolm were trying desperately to find some way to defeat the Nestene duplicates without using bullets. But so far, they were struggling.

"Anything?" Malcolm asked, surprising Luke. Luke thought the Brigadier had said that Professor Taylor was a genius so why was he asking him if he had anything.

"No, not yet" he replied. "There really isn't anyway of destroying plastic without people getting injured. Plastic doesn't normally biodegrade and it's 100% sure these duplicates aren't made of biodegradable plastic."

"But" Malcolm said. "There may be a way."

"How?" Luke asked, and then he had an idea. "Hold on a moment." He stepped out of the lab and into a small cupboard before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling a number. "Mr Smith, I need you!" He said into the phone.

"Yes Luke" The smooth voice of Mr Smith echoed through the phone speaker. "How can I help you?"

"Mr Smith, is there a way to defeat the Nestene Duplicates?" Luke asked, knowing Mr Smith would be watching UNIT's computer databases and would know about what was happening at Henrik's.

"Indeed Luke" Mr Smith said. "The only way to defeat them is a substance known as Anti-Plastic."

Luke smiled. "Mr Smith, is there any way of making it?"

"Indeed. However, the only source of the items required is the planet Shen Shen."

"But, didn't mum get a pack from there a few weeks ago?" Luke replied, his photographic memory once again coming into its own. "Wasn't there some potions in that?"

"I am unable to mention Luke" Mr Smith said. "However, the dog should know."

"Thanks Mr Smith" Luke said, hanging up on Mr Smith before dialling another number. "K-9!"

"Affirmative Master Luke" K-9's robotic voice echoed through the speakers. "How may I be of assistant?"

"K-9, the package mum received from that salesman from Shen Shen a few weeks, does it contain anything that could create anti-plastic?" Luke asked hopefully.

"I will check Master Luke" K-9 whirred to the package in the attic and scanned it. "Master Luke, the package contains nothing but anti-plastic solution" K-9 whirred.

"Thanks K-9" Luke said, thinking. "K-9, could you get Mr Smith to teleport it to Mum's..." Then Luke remember that they had come into Central London on the train and that Sarah Jane's little green car was still sat on their driveway. Luke opened the door and poked his head out to see his mum and the Brigadier stood there. "Mum!" He gulped.

"Luke!" Sarah Jane said shocked at the sight of her son hiding in a cupboard. "What are you doing in there?"

"Master Luke" K-9's voice came through the speakers of Luke's phone.

"Luke, why were you calling K-9?" Sarah asked.

Luke lowered his voice. "To try and find out a way to stop these duplicates. Tried Mr Smith and he said that the only way is a solution called Anti-Plastic. And then K-9 said that package that Verron salesman gave you a few weeks ago was full of the solution. I need then to teleport it over here but we didn't bring the car."

"Luke" Sarah scowled in a low whisper. "I don't what UNIT knowing about K-9 or Mr Smith. Or you!" She added as an after-thought. She was worried that, if UNIT found out about Luke's unearthly origins that she would lose him. She was still hurting from the time the Slitheen had pretended to be his parents, the time Wormwood returned and tried to turn him against her, and his recent runaway. If she lost him for good, she knew she would go back to shutting people out like she did before she found Luke. Now, she didn't really want that to happen. She didn't want to lose Luke, and didn't want to shut Maria, Clyde and Rani out of her life.

"But mum, we need that solution to defeat the duplicates. It's the only way!" Luke said urgently.

"Sarah Jane" Alistair said. "UNIT already knows about K-9. And I know about both Luke and Mr Smith. And I trust you. Just like we trust the Doctor. And Luke, tell K-9 to teleport the package to my Jaguar. And then, we can pick it up and defeat these plastic dummies."

"You heard that K-9" Luke spoke into his phone. Sarah looked at her son. "Loud speaker" He smiled. "He and Mr Smith heard everything."

"Luke" Sarah smiled before pulling her son into a hug before lifting his phone up. "And K-9, good dog."

"Affirmative Mistress" K-9 said before Sarah hung up.

"Mum" Luke said, wriggling in her embraced. "You're embarrassing me!"

**

* * *

**

3000 miles above London

Onboard the Nestene ship the Doctor, Amy and Rory were chained to the back wall of the control room watching the monitors as the Nestene prepared to advance the invasion force.

"Doctor" Amy whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" The Doctor whispered. "I don't even know where on Earth the invasion force is starting from. The last time they tried to invade, they were based in..." An idea formed in the Doctor's head. "LONDON!" He shouted. "That's where you're starting from. London, that's where you tried to invade from before. Remember the three times you invaded and the three times I EVER BEAT YOU!" He screamed as the duplicates moved towards them. "Oh, no you don't! Cause I've got this" He held the anti-plastic up. "One more move and you're history. Now, tell me the plan, the whole plan" He smiled, knowing full well the Tardis has put some of the solution in the ship's sprinkler system. All he had to do to defeat the Nestene was to start a small fire on the bridge to set the sprinklers off. But how would he do that?

**

* * *

**

Back on Earth

"Erm, you sure about this Lukey Boy?" Clyde asked as he and Luke carried the package into Henrik's and headed for the service lift. "I mean, will this stuff actually work?"

"I don't know Clyde" Luke answered honestly. He couldn't really lie to his best mate, the person who had taught him most about life and being a teenager. "Mr Smith said that it should be able to work. And a report the Brig showed me just before I came to get you suggest it will as well."

"Hold the phone. How does UNIT know about this..stuff?" Clyde asked.

"When they found the Nestene's secret base after their last invasion" Luke grinned "They found a substance in the Nestene's bed-thing. When I looked at what was in that, and then when I read the label on this box, it made sense. Clyde, the Doctor used this the last time to defeat the Nestene."

"Yeah, but that was to stop the big cheese" Clyde panted as they reached the service lift. They jogged inside and put the box down. "I mean, we're going after their foot-solider-things. What if this doesn't work against them."

"Clyde" Luke said, as he pressed the lift button. The doors closed and the lift slowly started its upwards journey. "This is Anti-Plastic. The duplicates are made of plastic. This should work against them. I'm positive of that."

"You better be Lukey Boy or you're going to have to explain to Sarah Jane why we wasted her present from the salesman."

By now, they had reached the sprinkler system floor. Quickly, they rushed out of the lift and to the sprinkler tank. Quickly undoing the lids on all the bottle of the solution, they tipped the box up and emptied the liquid into the tank. Luke pulled out the radio Alistair had given him before they had left the group. "Brig this is Lukey Boy. Do you read me?"

"Lukey Boy, this is the Brig. We read you loud and clear" Alistair's voice crackled through the radio. "Is everything ready at your end?"

"Solution's in the tank. We're ready to go. If you can lead them down to the ground floor and we'll set the sprinklers off."

"Luke" His mum's voice came through the radio. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Luke said cheekily.

"Hey, less of the cheek young man."

"Luke" Maria's voice replaced his mum's. "Be careful. I love you."

"I will Maria. And I love you too. Over and out." He switched the radio off. "And now we wait for the call sign."

* * *

"Don't worry Maria" Rani said as the two teens headed for the women's fashion department. "Luke can look after himself. Besides, he's got Clyde with him."

"Yeah. But, do you think that makes me feel better. My BOYFRIEND is upstairs trapped with his best mate and Clyde's probably trying to get Luke to tell him everything about us. And I think Luke being in mortal danger sounds a lot better than Clyde knowing about me and Luke." Maria replied.

"But, hold the phone. I thought tonight was your first date. Even though me, Clyde and your parents will be there as well." Rani said.

"Well yes" Maria said. "Bit like you and Clyde."

If Rani had been drinking anything then she was sure she would of has a spit take. "What? Me and Clyde? You must be kidding me?"

Maria grinned. "Oh, come on. You fancy him. It's as oblivious as me and Luke fancying each other. Am I right or am I right?"

"Fine, you're right. Ok, Clyde's alright. But there is only so much you can take of his jokes" Rani said. "Even if they save us once before."

"The Clown?" Maria asked. "Luke told me" She added when she saw the look on Rani's face. "He told me about most of the adventures since I left."

"Is that why you were jealous of me?" Rani asked. "Cause you didn't show it when we meet on the webcam."

"Well, I couldn't really..." Maria was cut off by the sound of a shot being fired to their right. Slowly they turned to see a troop of duplicates disgusted as UNIT troops. The only thing that gave them away as Autons were the fact their hands were split to reveal their gun. "RUN!" The two girls sprinted towards the stairwell heading down towards the entrance hall. The original layout of the store had everything on the bottom three floors. Now, the basement was still the storage room but most of the ground floor was now used for the same thing with the rest being used as offices and a welcome area. There were no clothes in the entrance hall so they had decided to use that as the area to defeat the Autons. As Rani and Maria bounded down the stairs, they bumped into Sarah Jane, Alan and Susan who had been rounding up the Autons on the teenager floor. "Come on" Maria said. "Right, off we go again."

The gang sprinted down the stairs to meet Captain Magambo and Sir Alistair stood waiting in the hall way. "Every floor moving" Sir Alistair said as the gang bounded behind the UNIT troops. "Right men, hold fire. Keep your guns trained on the dummies and keep your shields up" Alistair continued. To make sure all the Autons were destroyed, the UNIT troops were stationed in the doorway and every other door had been deadlock sealed by K-9, who had teleported from the Smiths to help them.

"Lukey Boy, this is the Brig. Are you receiving me?" Alastair said into his radio.

"Brig, this is Lukey Boy" Luke's voice crackled through the radio as the Autons entered the entrance hall. "Yes, we're receiving you. Are you ready?"

"Do it!" Alistair ordered.

* * *

"Right, do it!" Luke called to Clyde as he received the order from Sir Alistair.

Clyde nodded and pulled the lever to activate the sprinklers in the entrance hall. Waiting for the reply from the Brig to say that they has been successful, Clyde decided to ask Luke the question he been dying to ask. "So have you and Maria actually been on a date yet or not?"

Luke shook his head. "No, not yet. The UNIT thing tonight, that's sort of going to be our first date." He replied.

"So, what? Your first date and your best mates AND parents are going to be there? Lukey boy, that's pants and you know it" Clyde replied. "Your first date should be somewhere romantic and without any hanger-on."

"You mean like I am to you and Rani?" Luke asked innocently.

"LUKE!" Clyde called out. "Ok, yes I fancy Rani. But don't tell her."

"My lips are sealed" Luke grinned. "Why don't you act as her date tonight?"

"Luke, if I do that Rani will know how I feel about her" Clyde answered back.

"Well, just go as friends" Luke replied cheekily.

Clyde groaned. "I think I preferred you when you were naive. But fine, me and Rani will go as friends. But you and Maria treat it like a proppa date, got that?"

"Sure" Luke said as the radio blared into life.

"Lukey Boy, Lukey Boy. This is the Brig, are you receiving me? Operation a success." Alistair's voice crackled through the radio.

"Roger, receiving load and clear. On our way. We did it Clyde. Now, come on."

**

* * *

**

Back on the Nestene Ship

The scream of the Nestene gave the Doctor his chance. He aimed the sonic at the central console before setting it ablaze by shorting the circuit board. The fire set the sprinklers off. The Nestene began to scream louder. The Autons began melting. "Right" The Doctor said, aiming the sonic at the chain's around Rory's arms before swapping over and undoing Amy's. "Now then, Rory, take the sonic and undo my chains. And then" As Rory zapped the chains. "RUN!"

The Tardis team ran back to the Tardis. The Doctor began the dematerialisation process. The Tardis disappeared just as the ship exploded in a ball of flames.

"So then, what did you do to cause the Nestene to scream?" Amy asked.

"Nothing" The Doctor answered. "That's the thing, I don't know. But I know who will" He moved to the typewriter and began typing. He pulled the screen round and had a look. "Ah, good old UNIT."

"And what are UNIT?" Rory asked.

"The Unified Intelligence Taskforce. They're sort of the army but they deal with aliens. I work for them in the Seventies, or was it the Eighty? Anyway, they defeat the duplicates on Earth" The Doctor looked at the list of named extras. "Oh, with a little help. Right you two, time I think you learned a bit more about my past. 13 Bannerman Road, 24th July 2010." He looked and saw that Amy and Rory had gone to their room. "My Sarah Jane. I'm coming, ready or not."

**

* * *

**

That Evening

"Ok, that's great" John Benton said as he snapped a photo of the two Smiths. "Brandon will be upset you never told him about Luke, but then again he'll just be glad you've finally got the chance to be a mum."

Sarah smiled. "And you always want to date me. How's Felicity?" She asked.

"She's doing great."

"And Zak?"

"Great. In fact, he and your Luke are about the same age. Maybe next year's reunion I should bring them along. I would of this year, but Felicity can't fly."

"Oh, John. How long?"

"Two months to go. How that, my youngest only going to be a few months older than my goddaughter's eldest."

"And only child" Sue said coming up to talk. "Aunt Sarah, I think you need to talk to the kids, last time I saw Clyde, he was slumped under a table slurring his words. I don't think we should of let them drink."

"Well, Luke and Maria seem alright, aren't you Luke?" Sarah asked her son, who had a champagne flute in his hand.

"Yeah mum, I'm fine. I think, since I'm different to everyone else I don't think I can get drunk. And I'm positive Maria's fine as well" Luke answered.

"So where is Maria?" Alan asked, sliding up to Sue.

"Last time I saw her, her and Rani were barrelling into the toilet to throw up" Luke answered.

It wasn't long until the gang left the party. Clyde had fallen asleep under the foot table, Rani had thrown up in Sir Alistair's hat and Maria had done the same, all over her dad's shoes. Luke, meanwhile, had finally started to show signs of drunkenness after his twentieth glass of Champagne. The adults had to carry the teens out of the hotel and to the minibus that they had booked. By the time they got back, they had call Carla and Haresh to come and collect Clyde and Rani, who had fallen asleep with her head in Clyde's lap during the minibus. Meanwhile, Maria and Luke had both looked like following them as they had their heads together the whole way back. But by the time they got to Bannerman Road, Sarah Jane and Alan had decided one thing: the teens would only be allowed one glass of champagne at Chrissie's wedding. And she would keep alcohol away from Luke's birthday party (Unless Clyde stuck in it, then she would allow it).

* * *

**So, at last, two stories done.**

**Next story is 'Wedding Day Hell'. As Chrissie's wedding looms, an old foe of Sarah Jane has plans for revenge. Can Sarah Jane and an old friend save the world again?**

**Please review and tell me what you think. And please go to my profile and vote on which style of story (Long or Short) you prefer. (Basically, do you prefer the way I did 'Luke's Summer Adventure' or the way I did this one.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


End file.
